


A Crown Fit For A Knight

by ScriptaHistoriarum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But main focus is marichat of course, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Little bits of other lovesquare too, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat May 2019, Princes & Princesses, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/pseuds/ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: Princess Marinette is in danger. Her parents are terribly afraid her life will be taken at any minute so they give her a personal knight who will protect her at all costs. He goes by the name Chat Noir, and he carries secrets with him that she will have to get out of him one by one.





	1. No Powers

Marinette sighs and taps her foot impatiently as she sits at her vanity table. She just wanted to get this over with. She didn’t want a knight, dedicated to protect her. She knows that there have been a few _assumed_ attempts of people taking her life, so she understands her parents’ concern, but she also knows that they’re overprotective of her. And it’s not like she can’t protect herself, although her parents don’t know that… As far as they know, she is powerless.

They haven’t been the only kingdom suffering though; she heard that king Gabriel has lost both his wife and son due to someone slipping in the castle and pretending to be a servant. The person has been caught, but the taken lives remain that: taken. King Gabriel has retreated himself in his castle and hasn’t come out of it ever since, keeping contact with other kingdoms as minimal as possible. She heard that the knight that will personally protect her is from his kingdom, since she needed the protection more than he did and he wasn’t afraid to die. What else did he have to live for without his family?

There is a knock on her door and she turns her head.

“Princess Marinette? Can I come in?”

She doesn’t recognize the voice so she supposes it’s her new knight.

She straightens out the wrinkles in her dress and scrapes her throat. “Come in.”

The door opens and a knight in black armor steps in. Unlike most knights, his face isn’t entirely covered. There is a mask draped over his face and little tufts of blond hair peek out on the sides that almost resemble animal ears. It makes her giggle softly and he eyes her curiously.

“Anything the matter, Princess?” Marinette swears she sees one corner of his mouth crooking upwards.

“N-Nothing,” she stutters. “I-I mean, I’m Marinette.” She stands up and bows in front of him. She gasps when he takes one of her hands and looks up to see him kissing her knuckles.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Princess Marinette. I assume you have heard about me being here to protect you, given the current dangers your kingdom is undergoing. I want you to know that you have nothing to fear. I will be by your side at all times and will give my life if that means that you will be safe, of that you can be sure.”

He hasn’t let go of her hand yet and it makes her blush. He sees her reaction and he lets go instantly.

“I’m incredibly sorry. I should have asked first if I was allowed to touch you. How can you ever forgive me, Princess Marinette?”

She frowns. “That’s okay. It’s not like you did anything criminal.”

“We knights are taught that we can’t do anything without your permission.”

“Well, that’s dumb,” she says flatly. “I know how everything works and all, but that’s just… sad. You can do whatever you want. Don’t you agree?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think. I’m just here to protect and serve you. I hope I did not offend you, Princess Marinette.” He bows down to her and she pulls him up by the shoulder almost immediately.

“First of all,” she steps towards him and pokes him on the chest, “quit it with the formalities. If you’re gonna be with me all the time, I want to be with a person I can talk to. Someone I can call a friend. So no more ‘Princess Marinette’, okay? Just Marinette. No bowing, no kissing hands, no more – I don’t know - asking if I’m thirsty all the time? Whatever it is, just don’t. I want to be treated as a regular person and I want you to feel like a regular person, too.”

He smiles at her. “Okay, _Marinette_. I’ll listen to your orders. However, I can’t promise I’ll stop treating you like the princess you are, since I’m still here to serve you. Are you all right with that?”

She smiles in return. “That’s fine. Oh, by the way, can I know your name?”

He seems taken aback by her question, but then nods and bows. She rolls her eyes but lets him do his thing nonetheless. “My name is Sir Knight… Carbo. But you can call me _Chat Noir_.”

 

 


	2. Greek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The orginal prompt is 'Greek Au', but since this is already an AU I'm changing it to Greek. Btw it's kinda short, but I had no ideas, okay T_T

Marinette groans and throws the papers and books off the bed, out of her vision. This happened every once in a while whenever she didn’t understand anything while studying. What was there to study for anyway? She was going to be Queen. It’s not like she will actually _use_ the knowledge. She honestly loves her mother, but she does _not_ want to be her. If her future is to just sit quietly on a chair all day while her father makes decisions, then she doesn’t want it. She knows her father really tries to let her mother give her opinion whenever he can, but this is just how things have always been.

The door opens. “Marinette, can I help you? You seemed distressed.”

“Go away,” she whines and throws a pillow his way. He catches it with ease and puts it back on the bed, then sits next to her. “There is nothing you can do.”

He sees the mess on the floor and picks up a book. “Greek mythology? I didn’t know you studied.”

“I don’t have to,” she admits. “But I want to. My parents say I have other, more important things on my mind, but I want to learn about the world! I was taught how to walk, talk and write. When I got older I leaned about battle strategies and economics in the country. That’s all. I will be Queen soon, but I don’t even know who my people are! I know nothing about how the planet works, history or culture.” She pouts angrily then sighs. “But I’m learning. I get books from… a friend in the palace. My parents can’t find out. Can you promise me not to tell them? They honestly worry about everything I do…”

Chat Noir laughs. “I have to admit, Marinette, can you really blame them? I have only been here for a few days and you’ve already given me multiple heart attacks. You’re quite the handful.”

“Hey!” She smacks him on the shoulder.

“What I mean to say, is that you have a strong, bold and powerful personality that can be intimidating to others. I don’t mean anything insulting with it, I just mean that your bravery and curiosity are pretty scary for your overprotective parents.”

Marinette beams. “You think they’re overprotective, too?”

He nods. “I think that they are overdoing it and that you are allowed to be free. I know the world is a scary place, but you won’t find your way through life if they protect you from everything.”

“Right? _Thank you_ for understanding. But honestly, don’t tell my parents I’m reading books, okay? I will do it myself… someday.”

Chat Noir sighs fondly. “All right, Marinette. You have my word. Now that I’m here with you, do you want me to help you? You might not say it, but I’m quite studious myself. And I enjoy Greek mythology.”

Marinette puts a stray hair behind her ear, which catches his attention, and smiles. “That would be great.”


	3. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out 'We're Soulmates' by LovelyLiliana! It's a gift work for me and super cute! Nnnggghhh I love romantic works, especially soulmate AU's.

“But I want to go outside!”

“No, Marinette,” King Tom says firmly, but with no venom behind his words. “It’s too dangerous out there, you know that. How many times do we have to tell you?”

Marinette stomps her foot in frustration. “But I’m bringing Chat Noir! What’s the point of having someone protecting me if he has no job to do?” She huffs and crosses her arms. “Nothing happens in the castle. If you brought him here to protect me, then he can do so while I’m venturing outside. Please?”

Queen Sabine puts a calming hand on her husband’s arm. “I understand you worry, honey, I do too. But she is right, you know? Maybe only this once?”

Tom gives his wife a look and then relents with a sigh. “All right. You can go outside _this once_ , with Chat Noir by your side. You are _absolutely not_ allowed to go out on your own or to go through the woods, even with him. You are to stay with him at all times and you’ll be back within three hours, understood?”

Marinette’s eyes blink rapidly and shine in excitement. “Understood! _Merci_ , _Papa_!” She jumps up the few stairs leading to the thrones and gives both of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

Chat Noir had been standing on the side – watching the whole discussion happen in silence – and smiles at Marinette as she grabs his hand and leads him back to her room to get the things she needs.

“How many times has this conversation happened?” He asks.

“Too many times,” Marinette answers. She hobbles through her room, taking a sack that can be worn over the shoulder, and puts a few of the books they have been reading these past weeks in it, plus some other knickknacks. “This is the first time in my entire life that they have agreed to let me go out, so thank you. I don’t think their opinion would have changed if it wasn’t for you.”

Chat Noir blushes and scrapes his throat. “Your welcome, Pri- Marinette. But don’t thank me just yet. It’s not like anything changes, the King and Queen did say you could _only_ go this once.”

Marinette nods. “True, which is a pity, but I suppose this is the first step in the right direction. I’ll just accept that I’ll have to stay inside for the upcoming month without a fuss, then I can try again and hopefully they’ll agree.”

“And then you can ask again after only a few weeks, which will eventually become a few days, and so on.”

She taps the side of her nose with a giggle. “You get it! I suppose you can say it’s manipulation, but I just see it as… thorough planning.”

Chat Noir chuckles. “Of course.”

“Besides,” she continues, “if I go outside more often, I’ll learn about all the places I can go to. If I’m familiar with my environment then I’ll be safe, right?”

He frowns at that, but smiles at her excitement nonetheless. “I wouldn’t say that per se. There are surprises everywhere, but I see what you mean.” He turns around when she starts to take off her dress, exchanging it for a simpler dress that will make her blend in with the crowd more (should they pass any criminals) and that will be fine if it gets ripped. When she is fully dressed and has gathered everything she needs, they close the door to her room behind them and silently walk through the long, echoing halls of the castle until he speaks up again. “Is there anything particular you want to see?”

“I want to go to the village nearby,” she answers. “I want to see people during a regular day. And maybe I can find some new books there as well.”

Chat Noir cringes. “But that’s through the woods.”

“…Yes.”

“The King said you weren’t allowed to go in the woods, even with me.”

“He doesn’t have to know.” She blinks at him with pouted lips. “Please?”

He sighs deeply and rubs his eyes. “What do I do with you?”

* * *

 

Marinette giggles in glee as they move from market stall to market stall. She still can’t believe that she convinced Chat Noir to go through the woods to get to the village. It wasn’t a long trek, but the woods is a dangerous place filled with wild animals and thugs ready to strike unsuspecting people. Luckily, they didn’t pass anyone or anything except for a random critter that jumped away just as quickly as they appeared.

Chat Noir has a tough time keeping up with her, she can tell by the way he hobbles after her to catch up and how he looks around the area frantically whenever he’s lost sight of her. It’s kind of entertaining to see, but she supposes she should put him out of his misery and look around the place a little slower. This wasn’t the first time she’s been in the village, but it is the first time she’s here during the day and with the thriving market, full of people! Maybe she can find Alya or Nino, too, if Chat Noir lets her.

On second thought, she can’t just tell him she has friends in the village because she has been sneaking out, right? He hasn’t been here for long. She trusts him, but she can’t tell if he would give that information to her parents or not. Perhaps it is best to keep quiet for now. She can always visit her friends another time.

She waves her knight over and he sighs in relief with a hand to his chest, jogging to catch up.

“This is the third time I lost you. I know you’re excited, but can we cut it down on pace?” He heaves. “This armor is heavier than you think, even without the parts you made me leave behind.”

Marinette eyes him apologetically. “I’m sorry, I should have thought of that.” She has never worn armor, but she knows it’s heavy. Like Chat Noir said, she made him leave behind part of his armor to make him look more like a normal villager. She wanted to keep her royal background on the down low.

They continue at a nice pace. Marinette sighs and inhales deeply, all the scents around her overwhelming her. Sure not everything smells… great, but then there is also the smell of bread, fresh fruit and plants. They stop at a man selling flowers with what seems like his daughter.

Marinette stares at all the flowers in varying shapes and colors. It looks wonderful and she is entranced in an instant. She doesn’t know for how long she’s staring, but eventually she feels a single flower gently being put in her hands. She looks down and recognizes it as a carnation; a white one.

Chat Noir smiles at her and nods her way to let her know he is the one who gifted her the flower.

“Innocence and pure love,” she says.

“Pardon?”

“The meaning of the flower. It’s a white carnation, which stands for innocence and pure love. It was in the book we read together!” She sniffs the flower and then eyes her knight teasingly. “Do you have something to tell me, Chat Noir?”

He blushes and scratches the back of his neck. “Uhm, well I-I didn’t mean…”

“I’m just teasing you,” she smacks him on the shoulder playfully, “don’t get so worked up.”

He laughs along to her snickering and hopes that the redness on his cheeks disappears soon.

They walk along the market until Marinette hears sounds. She grabs Chat Noir’s hand and tugs him along as she follows her way to the origin of the sounds. It almost sounds like… an animal?

“Oh my goodness, look!”

They enter a dead end between two small houses and see a bunch of small kittens. They are crawling all over each other and mewling. In the corner it seems that a bigger cat is resting on its side, but on a closer look…

“It’s the mother, I think! Oh no, is she…”

Chat Noir takes a step toward the seemingly sleeping cat, thoughtful of the kittens, and looks at it. “I’m afraid so. She’s dead.”

Marinette gasps and covers her face. “How terrible! What about the kittens?” She bends down and pets the one that’s nearest to her.

Chat Noir does the same and picks another one up to put it in his lap. “They need a home. Maybe we can ask someone in the village.”

“Or… we can take them home.”

“No.”

“But Chat Noir!”

“You said you wanted to keep our little adventure to the village a secret. How in _the world_ are you going to explain to your parents where you got six kittens?”

“I…” Marinette lets out a puff of air in frustration. “You’re right. I just… they’re so cute! Maybe I can’t take them all, but maybe… one?” She eyes him hopefully.

Chat Noir tries to keep his composure, he really does, but when she’s looking at him like that... he knows he can’t refuse her. This is starting to become a problem. “What do I do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It honestly PAINED my animal-loving and cat-obsessed heart to talk about a dead cat. But the kittens kind of make up for it. 
> 
> Btw, I'm slowly catching up with Adrienette April and Marichat May at the same time, but since April/May/June are literally the WORST months for me to write instead of taking care of real life stuff this year, it will go slowly. Hope you guys understand :)


End file.
